Hetalia  Loved or Loveless
by Taryn Azeraph Torrez
Summary: Just to keep it brief. These are short stories.  Including romance, tragedy, yaoi, hardcore yaoi. Could be either  So yeah    Hope you like. Starring Austria and Russia for the very first short story.  I can do any pairing.
1. AustriaxRussia  Feelings

**Author's note: Hello everyone! ^^ Some of you know may know Emily Archor (and for those of you who don't here's the link. ****.net/u/3025057/****), she asked me and some other friends to pick our favorite 12 of our favorite countries and then gave us random questions. This one in particular was "Either pick #2 and #8 or #2 and #9. Than write a short story of them." I picked #2 and #9 which was Austria and Russia ^^ so…. Here you go. Comment and give suggestions please. Oh and sorry if I got their personalities wrong. Maybe you could help out with that too? ^^**

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Austria! Open up!" Russia shouted.

He couldn't stand waiting by the front door for an hour straight. Austria, on the other hand, was bothered by all the noise that Russia was making. So he stopped playing the piano and went to open the door.

"Yes, Russia?" Austria asked, slightly looking annoyed.

"I brought some Vodka" Russia smiled.

"I don't need it."

"But I made it for you. I take pride in Vodka, so please accept it!"

"Fine, I guess….. thank you."

"Can I come in!" Russia grinned, starring at him.

They both stood silent and Austria got even more annoyed by Russia starring at him with that creepy look.

"C-come in."

With this said, Russia entered the house and followed Austria to his room.

"U-um….. Why are you following me?"

Russia stayed silent and closed the bedroom door. He walked up to Austria and picked him up, throwing him on the bed. Russia, walked towards him, undressing himself. He went on him and started to kiss Austria, licking him tongue.

"W-wai-….. Mmnmmmhmmm…"

Austria couldn't believe Russia was being so seductive. Russia's hand traveled down to Austria's lower region.

"N-no! Not….. don-….."

"But you like this, yes?" Russia smiled.

"S-shu….. Up…. Ah….!"

Russia liked how Austria wasn't putting up a fight, though it would have been better. Russia went lover and started to lick his cock.

" Mmm…. Ah!…."Russia was getting more turned on by Austria's little cute moans. He stopped and undressed Austria. Now Austria was really defenseless. Than Russia put two fingers in Austria.

"AH!….. W-what are you….."

Austria looked at Russia, Russia was pushing in and out with his fingers, trying to find Austria's "soft spot".

"Ah….. mmhn…..!"

"Found it."

Russia smiled and went on top of Austria, putting his cock inside of him.

"AH!…. No! Don…. n't….Ah….. Rus….sia…. mmmhnm….."

Russia started kissing him, while thrusting inside of him. Austria put his arms around Russia and Russia did the same. Still kissing and thrusting, they both came. Russia laid Austria down and laid his head on Austria's chest.

"You liked all that attention, didn't you?"

Russia smiled, breathing heavily.

"Shut up!"

Austria's face turned bright red. Russia kissed Austria once again, their tongues intertwined and than Russia pulled away.

"Austria, …. I love you."

Russia said smiling. Austria blushed madly, his heart felt like it was going to burst. He was lost for words.

"I-I love you too."

Austria couldn't stop blushing. Russia thought this face of his was so adorable he couldn't help himself from pulling Austria into another kiss….

THE END ^^ MUAHAHAHA lol jk. Want more? Give me suggestions! ^^


	2. SpainxRomano  Tomato Bastard!

_**AH! Sorry I haven't posted anything! X.x I just couldn't think of anything at all. I feel so terrible as an author! My bad…. Anyway this is for MaloraVurHorston13 for her Spamano request. :p I really hope she enjoys it. Also, Emily Archor is guest starring in this too! Hope you like/LOVE this….. Hahahaha. Also…. I didn't know what to put as the title so I hope this worked.**_

_Why is the day so fucking hot! _

He suddenly got up, remembering to check on the tomatoes which he had TOLD Spain to check but didn't.

"AH! The tomatoes! Damn that tomato bastard! Spain! Wake the hell up!" Romano said, running out to check on the tomatoes.

Spain on the other hand, had woken up a few hours ago, watching him through cameras Emily had given him. Romano had checked the first 3 rows of tomatoes and started wondering where Spain was. He was usually up by now and checking the tomatoes with him. _Is he making him do all the work?_

"Spain!" Romano ran inside, and up the stairs. "Spain! Wake the hell up!" Romano barged in Spain's room, looking at the bed but he wasn't there. _What the hell….. _Romano started searching the house but couldn't find Spain. _Tch! And he made me sleep over! Where the hell is that tomato bastard! _

Spain was enjoying the sight of his lover searching for him. Emily who came out of nowhere was watching with him…

"Hi Spain!" Emily shouted.

"AHHH!" Spain fell off his chair, onto the floor. "W-what are y-you doing here!"

"Nothing really, just watching Romano." Emily said casually. All she seemed to stare at was Romano's adorable face.

"W-WHAT! STOP WATCHING MY LOVI!" Spain said, blushing.

"Aww! But he's so adorable!"

Awkward few minutes…

"Fine! Give me chocolates and I'll stop watching him run all over the place….."

Romano ran in the room, sweating a bit from the heat and running all over looking for "that" tomato bastard.

"Spain!" Romano looked angrily at him, then noticed Emily, who was sitting down by the computer. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"R-Romano….." Emily sounded a bit saddened by that. "T-that was kinda mean….."

"Lovi, don't make Emi-chan sad"

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THAT BITCH! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Romano didn't like the fact that both Spain and Emily were together while he ran all over the house looking for him. Also, that they were alone…. In the room…. Together.

_WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING JEALOUS! SPAIN WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME! ….. Would he?….UGH! WHY DO I CARE! _

"Emi-chan? Do you want chocolates?" Spain asked handing Emily a few chocolates.

Emily looked straight up and saw chocolates, her eyes lit up. "CHOCOLATES!"

"NO! DO NOT GIVE THAT CRAZY BITCH ANY CHOCOLATES!" Romano ran and tried to take away the chocolates but failed as Emily suddenly ate them all.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Romano grabbed Emily's arm and started to head toward the front door to throw her out.

"Lovi? What's wrong?"

"SHE'S WHAT'S WRONG! YOU AND HER WERE ALONE IN THIS ROOM! WERE YOU TRYING TO HIDE FROM ME TO DO SOMETHING PERVERTED! STUPID TOMATO BASTARD!" tears started to fill up Romano's eyes as he turned away from Spain.

"Lovi….? Were you…..jealous?"

"PFFT! JEALOUS? ME? YOUR JOKING RIGHT?" Romano couldn't keep a straight face. Tears rolled down his soft cheeks and hit the wooden floor.

Spain got up and walked to Romano, trying to make Romano face towards him, but Romano struggled against Spain grip.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! BE WITH THAT STUPID BITCH IF YOU WANT TO!" The tears wouldn't stop now. They kept flowing out, seeming never ending as Romano headed for the front door.

"Lovi! Your misunderstanding something! Why are you jumping to conclusions about me and Emi-chan?"

"MISUNDERSTANDING? YOU WERE LAYING ON THE FLOOR! WEREN'T YOU WELCOMING HER TO COME DOWN WITH YOU!"

"Lovi. Stop this childish act." Spain grabbed Romano into a hug.

"Stupid tomato bastard….. Let go of me!" Romano started struggle to get free.

"No. Lovi." Spain grabbed Romano's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mmnmph" Romano couldn't put up much of a fight. He was tired from running around to much. "I-idi-ot…." He mumbled. "St-o-p….."

"Do you really want me to Lovi?"

"…N-no…"

"Then beg for it. Beg Lovi"

"IDIOT! I WOULD NEVER!"

"Oh? Don't you want to?" Spain gave Romano a quick kiss on the lips and pinched one of his nipples.

"Spain….. You idiot…. Stop teasing me…" Spain suddenly grabbed Romano and brought Romano to his room.

"Wah! Let go of me tomato bastard!" Spain let Romano fall to the floor.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You said to let you go. Do you really hate me that much, Lovi?" Spain sounded a bit hurt.

"Sp-Spain? A-are you upset with me? You're acting weird."

Spain went to the ground with Romano and laid his head on Romano's chest. "No…. it's just you don't seem to like me… You're always mean to me Lovi."

"So that's why…." Romano raised Spain's chin up and kissed him.

"S-Spain….. You don't have to worry…. I-I love y-you."

"Oh?" Spain smirked. "You finally said it Lovi, I love you too" Spain wrapped his arms around Romano. "Now I'll never let you go."

"WHA-…! STUPID TOMATO BASTARD! LET ME GO! Ah…! No! Don't! Nnngh!"

Spain pushed him on the ground, taking off Romano's shirt, and touching that "one" spot. Then started licking and nibbling on his nipples.

"Mmmm! Nnngh….ah! Sp-sp-a-in….!"

Emily got up and hearded "those" sounds, then looked to see what they were. She peeked in the room and started squealing…then…. NOSEBLEED!

"WHA-…..! WHAT THE HELL! PERVERTED STUPID BITCH! STOP WATCHING US!"

Spain half-laughed "And? Let her watch."

"SPAIN! NO! ST-O-OP! Ahnngh! St-o….p…. Sp-a…i…..n….."

"Fine. We'll stop, but that doesn't stop me from ravaging you" Spain gave a happy smile.

"WHAT! WAIT! NO! NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOMATO BASTARD! WAI-…."

Spain had grabbed him and started tying him to the bed. "Don't think you'll be running away from it." Spain said as he covered Spain's mouth with a cloth and tied it.

Emily had stopped squealing and ran away before Spain had started tormenting her, which she didn't like, and left them to their selves.

_**DONDONDON! ^^ Well this is the end of this oneshot. Hope my readers liked it. Also, Please! Pretty please give some ideas! I'll try my best to write what your hoping for. If no one reviews or comments I wouldn't know what to write. x.x Not really a pairing up idea kinda person. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and the next one I'll be doing is PrussiaxItaly, requested by Emily Archor herself! ^^**_


	3. Quick Author's Note

Author's Note(I'll take it down once I have written the story:

For anyone who reads this, I sort of need help with a theme for the PrussiaxItaly story. Any suggestions?


End file.
